And Then, There Were Three
by theladynimue
Summary: Ginny and Harry have been married for a few years now, and when a phone call changes everything, Ginny has to buck up the courage to tell Harry. Ginny's POV. One-Shot.


_Author's Note__: I was having such a spell of writer's block with my current James/Lily fic that I decided to take a moment's break. If you are reading __A Magical Garden__, don't fret, I will be getting back to that one later today. As for now, I wanted to go several years into the future, after the second Wizarding War this time around. I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff. ~LM~_

* * *

><p><strong>And Then, There Were Three<strong>

It had been several years since the Second Wizarding War, since Voldemort's downfall, and my life has changed significantly. From playing professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies to marrying Harry Potter (who I have been head-over-heels in love with since I was eleven), I feel as though I have achieved more than I ever would have dreamed otherwise.

Well, almost everything. Currently, I was pacing through my kitchen as my sister-in-law, Hermione, was calmly sipping tea at the table. How can she be so calm? My nerves are wound so tight that I feel as though I could snap at any moment.

_Why_ isn't Harry home yet?

"Ginny, please stop pacing!" Hermione said. "He'll be home soon. Aurors often have to stay late at the Ministry for one reason or another."

Yes, that is my husband, the Auror. Well, he is kind of a legend, as well, after he killed the single most dangerous dark wizard of all time, but, to me, he is still Harry.

For all the days he chose to be late!

"He didn't have another seminar at Hogwarts that I forgot about, did he, Hermione?" I asked her, wringing my hands and reluctantly sitting down. All the pacing was making my stomach turn. I have been ill for a few weeks already, and, now that the test results were in, I wanted to tell Harry. Luckily, Hermione was already over when the doctor had called, so I was able to tell someone. I really need some moral support right now.

"He doesn't, Ron would have told me." She stood and poured me a cup of tea and put it in front of me. I just stared at it, the smell was making my stomach turn. Hermione gave me a reassuring smile. "It will settle your stomach. You are looking rather green."

"Thanks, Hermione." I wasn't sure if I was thanking her for the tea or for pointing out how sickly I look.

I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard the familiar _crack _that was the sound of Harry apparating into the living room. I did, however, knock over my tea cup, spilling tea everywhere, in my haste to stand up. "Shit," I swore as I looked for my wand. Hermione waved her hand.

"I'll take care of it. Go talk to him."

Shaking slightly, I walked into the living room, and Harry was sitting on the sofa, leaning his head back with his eyes closed, his glasses slightly askew. I almost lost my nerve, as tired as he looked from work. What if he doesn't take it well? After getting married, we never really talked much about what could happen later on, so I had no idea what his stance on this Big Change he will take.

When I was a few feet in front of him, he opened his amazing green eyes and smiled at me. "Hey, how are you feeling today?"

"Erm...well….much of the same, I guess. The doctor called with my test results." He started to stand up, alarm crossing his face. I put up my hands as though to ward him off. "No, you should probably sit for this. I can't focus when you are close to me."

He smiled at that. Even after all of these years, I still got very flustered with Harry was near me.

The rest came out in a rush of words. "Well, you know how I have been so sick these last few weeks? Well, they took some blood and did some tests, and they called today. They said that preparations are going to need to be done and there is not much time to lose. I am not sure how you will take this because we never really talked about it since we got married and I am definitely going to need to retire from the Harpies for this and…" I trailed off as Harry paled. I realized how I was making this seem. I rushed forward and fell to my knees in front of him, grabbing his hands. "No! That's not what I mean! I am making a muck of this…" I put my forehead on his knees.

I heard Hermione from the other side of the room. She was leaning against the door frame and sipping her tea. "What Ginny is so eloquently trying to say is that the doctor attributed her throwing up all the time to 'morning sickness.'" Smiling, she took another sip of tea and let the information digest in Harry's mind. I stared at him, waiting for some sort of reaction.

He sat there and blinked at some place over my shoulder for what seemed like forever. Hermione murmured excuses and disappeared back into the kitchen, and I held my breath.

Could he just _move_ or something?

"Err...Harry?" I whispered, "Could you say something, please? I am already really freaked out about this, and I really need to know what you think."

His eyes finally shifted to mine and lost that glazed look, and I allowed myself to get lost in those emerald depths.

"You mean, you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "and I are going to-"

"Have a baby," I finished. "Yeah. They said it will be probably next spring. There are still more tests to do."

Suddenly, Harry started to laugh. Grabbing me about the waist, he stood and spun me in a circle. I closed my eyes, praying that this moment would not be ruined by another bout of morning sickness. Why do they call it "morning sickness," anyway? I am sick no matter what time of the day. Maybe, whoever thought of the term should let expectant mothers' stomachs in on the secret that they should only cast up its accounts in the morning. A lot of women would be happier about the whole pregnancy thing if everyone (and everything) was on the same page.

He put me back on my feet and I clung to him as the room stopped spinning. When I opened my eyes, he was smiling at me as though Christmas came early, and I felt as though a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"You mean you are okay with it? We hadn't discussed it yet, so I wasn't sure," I said.

He kissed me quickly on the mouth. "More than okay. This is the best thing that could have ever happened!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the emotion I could summon up. All my love, happiness, even nervousness was put into this kiss, and Harry kissed me back and the world stopped turning. If you had told me all those years ago, when I first saw Harry at Platform 9 ¾, that I would be kissing him like this because I just told him that I was pregnant, I would have thought you were crazy.

Hermione cleared her throat and we broke apart. She was smiling, "You see? I told you not to worry about telling him," she said as she walked forward and wrapped us both in a hug. "Now, we should be going. I told Ron to meet us at the Burrow so you can tell your parents, Ginny. He is letting George and Percy know to meet us there, as well. Don't worry, I did not tell Ron. You two can do that. Unfortunately, Bill and Fleur are on holiday in France visiting the Delacours, and Charlie is still in Romania. You can send them owls later."

"Wait, we are going to tell my family _now_?" I squeaked. My mind was still reeling from kissing Harry and from Hermione's speech. It was so like her to take charge, but I was thankful for it. I would have forgotten that I hadn't told anyone else, yet!

"It's for the best," Harry said, still smiling. "Imagine what Molly would do if she found out that we didn't tell her as soon as we found out."

Well, when he's right, he's right. We apparated to the Burrow after that. I don't think I have ever seen my mother cry so much, nor have I ever been hugged so much by my brothers. I lost Harry at one point when George and Ron dragged him off somewhere.

There are times when I hate having a huge family, but at times like these, it is great. I can always be sure that if I need someone, there is always someone there to help me. I watched as my mother started badgering Hermione about when she and Ron were planning to start a family, and Hermione was desperately trying to convince her that they were focusing on their careers at current.

I turned to the window and I saw George come up behind me in my reflection. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into him.

"I really wish Fred was here. He would have loved the idea of another niece or nephew to spoil." Bill and Fleur already had a daughter, Victoire, who was born on the anniversary of the fall of Voldemort (her name meant victory).

George squeezed my shoulders in a sort of awkward half-hug. "You know, I think he is here. Sometimes, it's as though I can feel him. Angelina sometimes feels it, too. Like he's watching over us." George had married Angelina Johnson from their year in Hogwarts. I wrapped my arms around George's waist and hugged him.

"I miss him."

"We all do."

I wiped a tear from my eye. It was bittersweet, not having one of my brothers here for this. Before I could get more emotional (I have a feeling there was going to be more moments like this one), Harry arrived. He took my hand and kissed it. "Let's go home," he suggested. I nodded. We said our goodbyes and apparated home.

I fell asleep wrapped in Harry's arms, never feeling more at peace, or more in love.


End file.
